1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, display devices, light-emitting devices, methods for manufacturing these devices, and methods for driving these devices.
Note that a semiconductor device in this specification and the like indicates all the devices that can operate by utilizing semiconductor characteristics; and for example, electro-optical devices, display devices, light-emitting devices, semiconductor circuits, and electronic appliances are all included in the category of the semiconductor devices.
In particular, the present invention relates to a display device including a current-driving-type light-emitting element which changes in luminance depending on current. Further, the present invention relates to an electronic appliance including the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are becoming widespread. Other than LCDs, displays (OELDs) including an organic EL element (also referred to as an electroluminescent element, an organic light-emitting diode, an OLED, or the like), which is a current-driving-type light-emitting element that changes in luminance depending on current, have been actively researched (Patent Document 1). For example, methods for correcting variations in the threshold voltage of transistors have been examined (see Patent Document 1).